La guerre détruit les gens
by Akina-Red
Summary: Un sauveur perdu et déboussoler retrouve un Drago droguer et dépressif . Qu'elle jolie petit duo . Drarry , lemon ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le monde sorcier se relevait doucement de la guerre, mais à quel prix ? Au prix d'amis, de famille et d'être chères. Harry n'était plus le même depuis la fin de la guerre. Il aurait dû tous les protéger, il aurait pu empêcher tous ces morts. C'est ce qu'il disait depuis la fin de cette guerre, même si tout le monde s'avait pertinemment que cela était complétement faut ! Des milliers avait décidé se sacrifier pour l'avenir de ce monde. La vie est bien cruelle parfois ! Le brun avait beau voir le côté positif de la guerre mais son jolie tableau était toujours noircie par tous ces morts, tous ces gens auxquels il avait tenu et qui avait insistés pour se battre a ses coté, en y laissent leur vie. Bien sûr il lui restait sa meilleur amie Hermione, son meilleur ami Ron, mais rien était comme avant. Moly était dévasté par la perte de ses fils, d'ailleurs cela faisait à présent 2 mois qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Malgré les quelques personnes encore là pour soutenir le "sauveur du monde sorcier «, la joie de vivre n'était plus là. Lorsque depuis ses 11 ans on vit avec un seul but qui est de détruire Voldemort comment peut-on reprendre une vie normale ? Trouver un seul autre plant d'avenir ? Harry n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question, la preuve malgré les postes d'aurores, de professeurs ou même de chasseur de mangemort, le brun n'avait aucune idée de son avenir. Et il n'était pas le seul !

Londres moldu 00h34 Drago Malefoy les cheveux gras, les vêtements déchirés était au fond d'une ruelle. Depuis combien de temps exactement, il ne serait le dire. Peut-être des minutes, des heures, voir des jours. N'ayant pas la force de se jeter sous les roues d'une voiture, il préférait se laisser mourir à petit feux. De tous façon qui aurait pu le retenir, son père était mort, sa mère folle et ses soit disant amis l'avait lâchement abandonné lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'ordre du phénix. Ah parlons-en de l'ordre du phénix, il avait combattue à leur côtés, il les avait défendu corps et âme, pour au finale n'être jamais accepter. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, cella aurait facilité les choses. Non bien sûr c'est trop simple il a fallu que Saint-Potter ouvre sa bouche pour le défendre. Ce jour-là Drago aurait voulu lui crier de le laisser, qu'il voulait mourir mais il n'en avait plus la force. C'est ce même jours qu'il avait perdu la foi, qu'il n'avait plus envie de croire, plus envie de se battre et seulement sombré dans les ténèbres. Sa seule dose de bonheurs fut l'alcool, les coups d'un soir et la drogue. Voilà comment l'on retrouve un Malefoy en pleine nuit au milieu d'une ruelle. Non ce n'était même plus un Malefoy, il fessait déshonneur a sa famille, il avait donc décidé de changer de nom, ce serait désormais Grayson, mais les dealeurs et autre l'avait surnommé Gray.


	2. Chapter 1: Londre la nuit

Chapitre I:Londres la nuit !

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que la nuit était tombée sur la ville de Londres moldu bien sûr. Les maisons étaient à présent éteintes et les bars et discothèques festifs propageaient plus de lumière que les éclairages de la ville. Un grand brun aux yeux verts déambulait sans but précis dans les quartiers peu fréquentables. Il était peut-être poussé par son envie insoupçonnée de s'attirer des ennuis comme pour donner un sens à sa vie, ou bien cherchait tout simplement des ruelles où se cacher du vent glaciale qui se levait. Nous étions en plein milieu du Printemps mais les nuits étaient toujours aussi rudes. L'homme en question continuait à marcher la tête haute sans porter une grande intention aux personnes semblant s'agiter autour de lui. Le visage inexpressif, les mains dans les poches et le regard vide, il se laissait guider par ses pieds. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, il finit par se retrouver en face d'un mur, une impasse sûrement, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça. Du moins, se disait-il avant que son regard ne tombe sur un corps recroquevillé au sol. Il aurait dû faire comme toutes les personnes un tant soit peu intelligentes, c'est-à-dire faire demi-tour sans porter un seul regard à cette personne. Lui n'était pas normal... Oh non, lui n'était pas du tout comme tout le monde ! Il se pencha sur le corps et le secoua doucement. Jusqu'à présent la masse n'avait émis aucun signe de vie, mais lorsque la main du brun se posa sur lui, le corps ouvrit les yeux. Ces yeux, mon dieu, qui ne les aurait pas reconnus ! Ces yeux gris, presque d'acier, mais ils avaient quelque chose de différents, ils semblaient vidés d'émotions. La dernière fois que l'homme avait croisé ces yeux, ils lui imploraient de le laisser, de le laisser mourir, de l'abandonner à son triste sort, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Alors qu'aujourd'hui il aurait prié pour revoir cette pitié, même un sentiment anodin, une once de haine, de colère. Ils restaient désespérément vides. Le brun ne regretta pas de s'être arrêté, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir la personne qu'il considérait comme la plus forte de ce monde, aussi détruite. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Lorsqu'il prit la parole se fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il demanda.

\- … Malefoy ?

L'intéressé le regarda, mais il n'eut le droit à aucune réaction, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit crier au loin.

\- Gray ! Mon vieux, tu te ramènes, t'es à moi ce soir !

Lentement son pire ennemi se redressa et se dirigea vers l'inconnu aux longs cheveux noirs et au sourire incroyablement pervers. Là, le brun eut le réflexe de lui saisir le poignet et de s'exclamer.

\- Non mais tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Nonchalamment, le blond haussa les épaules et tira doucement sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager de la main puissante d'Harry. Le brun n'ayant pas remarqué que l'inconnu s'approchait, il ne vit pas non plus le crochet que lui balança celui-ci en pleine mâchoire. En revanche, il entendit parfaitement la réplique que lui lança son attaquant.

\- Si tu le voulais cette nuit, tu n'avais qu'à le commander.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, les yeux émeraude du "sauveur du monde des sorcier " s'écarquillèrent. Ne pouvant pas se contenir plus, il se jeta sur l'inconnu, prêt à le défigurer. Au bout de deux, trois coups de poings et une bonne dizaine de coups de genoux, l'homme était à présent à terre. Il avait arrêté de crier, même de gesticuler. Peut-être était-il mort, ça, le brun n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Se contentant de se retourner vers le blond qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il lui saisit le poignet et ordonna d'une voix qui ne lui permettait aucun commentaire.

-Toi tu viens avec moi et tu n'as rien à dire !

Harry cru voir passer dans les yeux acier du blond de la surprise, mais sans grande conviction.


	3. Chapter 2: Les gens changent

Chapitre II:Les gens changent avec le temps

Harry se leva avec un mal de dos infernal. La cause ? Avoir passé la nuit sur le vieux canapé de son salon. Il avait préféré laisser le petit blond dormir dans sa chambre. Plus il réfléchissait, plus l'idée d'héberger son pire ennemi lui paraissait stupide. L'ex-Griffondor se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas trainant. Dans la chambre, l'ex-Serpentard se levait doucement les cheveux ébouriffés, ses cernes ayant diminuées. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, cela faisait près de 3 mois qu'il errait dans la rue, dormant sur un banc, parfois même sur le béton. On avait beau « l'acheter » , Drago ne passait jamais la nuit chez un de ses client . Que c'était ironique. Cela l'aurait dégouté, il y a des années, qu'on le paye pour se servir de son corps et qu'il se serve de ses sous non pas pour se nourrir mais pour dépenser le tout dans la drogue ou l'alcool, qui l'aideraient à tenir. Ah, qu'il était tombé bien bas le Malefoy, respecté –ou plutôt craint- de tous les Serpentards. Il avait appris à se dégouter, à se haïr, rien que le fait de se regarder dans un miroir lui donnait envie de vomir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémorait doucement chez qui il était. Ironiquement, il se situait chez le Grand Harry Potter, et certains –enfin, certaines vu ses fangirls- se serait damnés pour se retrouver à l'endroit où il était. Tandis que pour le blond, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Pourquoi lui ? Il aurait pu aider n'importe quel autre ex-mangemort en détresse (après tout ce n'était pas si difficile à trouver). Non bien sûr, il faut que le survivant choisisse son pire ennemi. Si ça se trouve, le beau brun avait des manies masochistes. Que cherchait-il en l'ex-Serpentard ? Son regard froid, ses répliques sarcastiques ou peut-être un reste du passé ? Quel que soit ce que recherche Harry, il ne le retrouverait sûrement pas en lui. Tout le monde change, que ce soit en mieux ou en pire. Drago lui avait changé, oh oui, il était devenu un cadavre ambulant accro à la drogue. C'est en poussant un énième soupire qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir la même scène qu'hier, le brun préparant à manger. Lorsque celui-ci entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna bien sûr comme toutes les personnes sensées.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, bien dormi ?

demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

Pourquoi était-il aussi chaleureux ? Pourquoi avec lui ?'' furent les question qui traversaient la petite tête blonde à ce moment.

\- Euh... Oui... Et toi... Potter ?

Et voilà ! Super, maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots ! L'ex-Griffondor aurait dû être froid avec lui, mais au lieu de ça, il lui souriait. Pas étonnant que Drago perde tous ses repères vicieux. … Quoi, quoi ?! Non, le brun riait, il devait sûrement se moquer de son bégayement. Le blond se trouva tellement stupide !

\- Bien bien bien, tu prends quoi pour le déjeuner ?

Ç'en fut trop pour l'ex-Serpentard qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas craquer.

\- … Pourquoi ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et répondit :

\- Il faut bien que tu manges !

Le blondinet eu envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

\- Non pas ça, crétin ! Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil ?

Sa voix avait tremblé, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir. Avec autant d'expérience en ce qui concernait la clientèle vicieuse, il savait qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Le brun sembla réfléchir pendant un bout de temps qui parut à Drago une éternité. Puis, soudain, la bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit pour lui donner une réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Du tout.

\- Drago… Tout le monde change, toi comme moi, et je voudrais reprendre tout depuis le début avec toi… Comment dire… Changer le passé n'est pas possible, alors veux-tu aujourd'hui devenir mon ami ?

Et pour joindre les gestes à la parole, ce qui finit par achever le plus-si-viril Drago, Harry lui tendit la main. Les yeux du blond s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Il revoyait encore la scène de sa première année où la main du brun n'avait pas bougé. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de faire un choix. Bon, au fond, il avait toujours voulut être amis avec lui. Surtout, certes, durant les pires batailles. Avoir un as quoi. Mais au final, il souhaitait vraiment son amitié. Pas à cause de sa popularité, non, mais à cause de son sourire, ses yeux verts, son caractère. Le blond glissa alors sa main froide dans celle, bouillante, du brun.

\- Oui soyons ami Potter !

L'intéressé se racla la gorge, puis lui envoya carrément un sourire moqueur.

\- Les amis ont interdiction de s'appeler par leur nom !

Drago répliqua avec le même sourire. Attention à la piqure d'un Serpentar. Ou du moins, ex.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, et les amis ne vivent pas les uns chez les autres, donc je vais devoir partir Po...Harry !

Les sourcils du brus se foncèrent et il répliqua d'un ton sans appel.

\- Les amis doivent veiller les uns sur les autres, donc je veille sur toi tant que tu n'as pas de maison.

La mimique qu'avait affiché quelques minutes plus tôt Harry se retrouva alors sur le visage du blond.

\- Oh Harry le grand sauveur de ses dames !

soupira l'ex-Serpentard.

\- Hey... Juste Harry, ça suffit !

Pour la première fois Drago rit, d'un vrai rire franc et sincère. Le cœur du brun sursauta dans sa poitrine, et son cerveau s'emballa sur l'information « le blond est mignon lorsqu'il rit ». L'ex-Griffondor le vénérait sur l'instant, bien qu'il n'avait pas une vie facile , il trouvait encore la force de rire. Là, il lui tirait son chapeau. Peut importait que le malheur les ait réunis, il allait faire face et ensemble. Du moins c'est ce que Harry espérait.


	4. Chapter 3: Cauchemards

Chapitre III : Cauchemar, quand tu nous tiens !

Cela faisait à présent 2 nuits qu'Harry et Drago dormaient dans la même maison. Deux nuits ? Du moins cela aura fait 2 nuits si un cri ne déchirait la tranquillité de la maison . Violement sorti de son sommeil, le brun ouvrit les yeux et sauta rapidement de son lit pour se précipiter dans le salon. Il retrouva alors un petit blond tout tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le cerveau du survivant bloqua, parce même dans ses rêves les plus fous où il se vengeait de Drago , il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Les yeux gris noyés de larmes reflétaient la tristesse qui rongeait peu à peu le blond. Et que Harry pouvait comprendre sa peine, en ressentir la douleur, le transperçant de plus en plus. Il y avait comme un miroir en Drago. Une guerre qui l'avait autant détruit que lui, une bataille qui les hantaient, les suivaient, les torturaient. Chaque jour, chaque nuit revenaient les souvenirs tellement violents qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se souvenir des bons moments. A propos des visages de ses amis souriants ? Bien sûr, ce souvenir était noirci par leurs images cadavériques, rongés par les larmes ne coulaient même plus et qui s'évaporaient malgré l'air irrespirable de la Mort. Une douce chaleur envahie le corps du brun malgré tout, de la compassion sûrement. Il voulait l'aider, même s'il n'avait pas pu le faire pour lui-même. A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers son nouveau colocataire. Il lui tendit le bras, persuadé que le blond allait refuser, et en profiter pour lui jeter une réplique cinglante. Ce fut donc une grande surprise de voir l'ex-Serpentard se jeter contre lui, sanglotant à chaudes larmes. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, sa fierté déjà à la poubelle. Il avait besoin de retrouver la sécurité, qu'elle vienne de Potter ou d'un autre. Refermant doucement ses bras autour du corps frêle de Malefoy, Harry chuchota d'une voix douce et tendre, le berçant avec patience :

\- Je suis là... Tu n'es plus seul... Chut... Ça va aller.

A la fin de ses douces paroles, il le serra plus fort encore mais avec tendresse, espérant prouver qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser ni qu'il ne voulait l'abandonner. S'il voulait continuer à vivre, ou plutôt survivre, il ne le ferait pas seul. Il aurait le soutien d'Harry ! Le blond répliqua d'une voix suraiguë et hystérique, comme s'il reprenait conscience de ce qui se passait :

\- Non, non, ça ne va pas aller, il y avait tant de sangs mêlés sous tant de cadavres par ma faute, je suis un monstre… ! Comment peux-tu supporter d'avoir un ami comme moi Harry ?! Je devrais te dégouter, de répugner, tu devrais avoir envie de partir loin de moi !

Drago aurait voulu se frapper, se blesser. Il avait tenu des années sans craquer face à ce poids, affichant son masque impassible. Et aujourd'hui, il piquait une crise devant la personne qu'il avait haït pendant des années. Qu'il était faible, c'était tellement pathétique. Harry raffermissait sa prise, dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements du blond. D'une voix un peu plus forte, il répondit lentement :

\- Drago tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette guerre, tu n'aurais pas pu sauver tout le monde. Tu ne les a pas tué volontairement, tu as défendu la cause que tu pensais juste, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Il voulait atténuer cette peine, prendre toute cette tristesse, sécher ses larmes, soigner son cœur, aspirer la douleur. Si cela se serait passé à Poudlard, Harry n'aurait pas fait attention à la peine du blondinet, oh non, il s'en serait même moqué, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil. Tant de choses avait changé, beaucoup trop de chose. La phrase que Malefoy souffla le lui prouva.

\- Je... p-peux... rester a-avec toi... s'il te plait ?

Surpris, l'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le blond s'affola.

\- J'ai peur !

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant qui lui il répondit doucement :

\- Bien sûr !

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur 1ère nuit ensemble. Dans le même lit. Le lendemain, il culpabiliserait sûrement de ce geste instinctif, tandis que le blond se morigénerait de sa faiblesse occasionnelle ? Après tout, pourquoi sans vouloir ? Ils ne s'étaient que ''réconfortés'' dans un moment d'égarement. Si cela était réellement un moment, ou plutôt une envie profonde de soutenir l'autre ? Tandis que le blond s'endormait, de nouveau paisible, à ses côtés, Harry avait l'esprit troublé par toutes ces questions. Drago avait essayé de se tuer doucement, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Lui aussi avait voulu en faire de même. Que celui qui n'a jamais fait une seule erreur lui jette la première pierre ! C'est bien ce que l'on dit dans ce cas-là. Personne n'avait une vie simple, mais la guerre avait suffi à tout complexifier. Au moins, un des deux avait essayé de faire ce que l'autre n'était capable d'appliquer. Le plus fourbe, le plus vile ? Les deux avaient tenté, peut-être l'un aurait-il réussi. A cette idée, l'ex-Griffondor secoua la tête. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait eu de la chance de le trouver. Il pouvait se rendre utile. Si Malefoy partait, qu'allait devenir le petit Potter ? Il lui a suffi de 3 petits fichus jours pour qu'il s'attache à un être qu'il aurait haït dans le passé. Imaginons qu'il aurait trouvé Crabe ou Goyle ? Une grimace déforma le visage du brun. Malefoy oui, mais pas ces deux-là. Mais alors pourquoi Drago et pas les autres ? Harry se glissa dans les bras de Morphée après cette dernière interrogation.


	5. Chapter 4: descente au enfer

Chapitre IV: Une nuit paisible et souvent suivit d'une descente au enfer

Harry avait finalement trouver le sommeil en serrant le corps fragile de Drago dans ses bras. Au fond il n'était pas si différent que cela les même angoisse hanté leurs nuit . Le sang , le peine , la douleurs , revenait pour leur gâcher le moments de la journée qui devait être le plus reposant . La guerre les avait tous deux détruit , il avait vue des chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du . Si jeune leurs innocence avait été réduite a néant . Bizarrement le brun se sentait apaisé lorsque le blond se trouvait prés de lui . Il avait la douce sensation qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait . Pour une fois c'est nuit ne furent pas emplis de crie , de larmes et supplication . Non , il rêva , un monde blanc dans lequel il n'était pas seul , dans lequel il n'avait pas faire face a une destiné qu'il ne contrôlait pas . L'ex griffondor avait l'envie de contrôlé se monde blanc au côté d'un ange au cheveux blond il arrivait enfin a avancé vers un but .

Les soleil se posaient sur la peau pâle de Drago , il portait encore la traces les larmes sécher de la veille . Malgré se rappel qui ne put que le faire grimacé , une chose lui paraissez étrange se matin . Lui qui se réveiller souvent avec la sensation d'avoir dormit dans une grotte humide , se matin la il avait chaud . L'impression d'être dans un cocon chaud et doux . A cette remarque , le blond repris bien vite c'est esprits pour remarquer qu'il c'était endormit dans les bras de Harry . Il aurait voulut s'écarté brusquement , mais quelques chose l'en empêcha . Surement la mine adorable qu'affichait le brun les yeux fermer la bouche légèrement entrouverte . C'est cheveux si décoiffer . Drago s'asséna une claque mentale , qu'est-ce qui lui prenait , c'était Potter merlin . Lorsque celui-ci remua légèrement , le blond pris au dépourvut ne trouva que le moyen de faire semblent de dormir , au fond il avait surement peur de croisé le regard émeraude qui le fessait fondre . Harry une fois réveiller se décala doucement pour ne pas réveillé l'ex serpentard qui ne dormait absolument pas . Puis comme tous les matin il alla préparé le petit déjeuné . Il n'avait jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur . Malefoy une fois sur que le brun avait quitter la chambre se dirigea vers la salle de bain . Il commençait a tremblé , pas de froid non ? De manque . Cella fessait seulement deux jours mais le manque était déjà la il avait besoin de sa dose . Il fallait trouvé une excuse valable qui explique son absence . Une affaire , non mieux , il allait voire sa mère ! Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas tellement mais c'était le seul moyen . Il en avait besoin ! Drago rejoint très vite la cuisine . Il était le temps de mettre son plan a exécution .

-Bonjours Po...Harry bien dormit ?

Le blond avait adopté une vois douce , trop douce . A sa plus grand surpris le brun sourit c'est yeux emeraude pétillant il répondit .

-Oui parfaitement et toi ?

l'ex serpentard soupira intérieurement .

-Oui merci !

Il s'assit a la table tendit que le brun posait un plat de panne cake sur la table . Il prit son courage a deux mains et demanda .

-Dit moi ..Harry je pourrait allé voir ma mère aujourd'hui ?

Un mélange de choc et de surprise passa dans les yeux de l'es griffondor fessant regretter a Drago d'avoir posé la question .

-Oui , oui bien sur ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Le blond grogna .

-Non merci !

Après un petit déjeuné pas très léger Drago fila se préparer et descendu dans le quartier des droguer . Il ne mis pas longtemps a trouvé sa dose et rentra rapidement . En moins de 10 second il était dans la salle de bain entrain de faire son injection . Il tremblait, mais il n'en avait plus rien a faire . Il planta la seringue , au début il avait commencer par les joins , plus snifé mais maintenant cela ne suffisait plus il fallait du plus fort . L'injection restait le mieux .

-Drago , ouvre cette porte !


End file.
